Paso al amor
by capricochan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki deciden comenzar una relación, Naruto se declara a Hinata y durante su relación pasan muchas cosas en especial por los celos del chico kyubi y Por sus alumnos entre los cuales destacaran Hanabi Hyuga y Konohamaru Sarutobi Pésimo resumen pero lean mi historia no se arrepentirán
1. Chapter 1

Naruto luego de llegar de misión junto con Sasuke y de mantener aparte de eso sus clones de sombras todo el día ayudando en la reconstrucción de las ultimas áreas de la aldea que quedaron devastadas, luego de la guerra,que había terminado como hace un año… la fatiga se apodero de él y mientras caminaba a su departamento empezó a ver todo borroso y un fuerte dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz

Mientras caía al suelo por la fatiga pensaba en lo afortunado que era el teme, al estar con Sakura chan ya que aunque esta no era la gran chef del momento, siempre que Sasuke estaba mal ella le ayudaba, Shikamaru e ino tenían a su madre y Hasta Sai en esos momentos de flaqueza era cuidado por Ino,que sospechosamente se Había hecho muy amiga del ninja pintor

Hinata Hyuga iba pasando por la calles cuando encontró a Naruto exhausto botado en el suelo

Asique lo cargo en su espalda y lo dirigió a el departamento que estaba más cercano, ese para su pena era el del rubio hiperactivo , ella ya había estado en ese lugar infinidad de vece, pero nunca había entrado sin autorización de Naruto, por ello se encontraba sumamente nerviosa

Dejo a Naruto recostado en su cama y empezó a chequearlo con el Byakugan, se dio cuenta que era solo agotamiento asique con una tierna sonrisa ejecuto un jutsu médico que sabía para esas ocasiones lo arropo con una frazada que estaba a la mano y empezó a limpiar el departamento del rubio que cabe decir nunca ha tenido la fama de ser muy ordenado

Luego que termino aquello decidió decidió preparar ramen para que el chico se animara y luego empezó a pensar en su plan su plan …..Me iré antes que despierte y el no sabrá que yo entre a su departamento sin permiso y me tome semejantes libertades como ordenar y cocinar sin el permiso de él y si trata de encontrar a la responsable le diré a Sakura que me cubra, si eso voy a hacer es lo mejor

¿Hinata e eres tu?

Kyaa! Hinata se sorprendió de que Naruto ya se hubiese levantado y por la impresión se pasó a tirarle agua a su ropa

Hinata estas bien el agua estaba caliente

Eto eto no Naruto , Gomenasai , yo te encontré en la calle y tu departamento era el más cercano y me puse a hacer las cosas, pero yo solo te qqq ue quería ayudar p p orque t u tu Tr r ar bajas duro para l de a, nunca fue mi intención invadir tu privacidad

A Naruto le corrió una gotita por la nuca

Cuando se levantó se sorprendió de sobre manera de estar en su cuarto tapado y repuesto por un evidente jutsu médico, pensó que el hokage había mandado a que lo llevasen pero para el todo fue más claro cuando vio ordenado y sintió movimiento en su cocina esa tenía que ser su Hinata

Y de pronto lo asalto el pensamiento del casado con la peli azul , entonces se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observándola y la llamo por su nombre para comprobar que era real, que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño creado por su cruel inconsciente

No No Hinata chan no te preocupes de echo te agradezco mucho lo que as echo, se que no puedo estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas

Hinata se sonrojo solo imperceptible mente ya que estaba acostumbrada al rubio y su personalidad había cambiado un poco luego de la Guerra

Bueno Naruto Ay está el ramen espero lo disfrutes

Pero Hinata chan quédate conmigo yo presto ropa detebayo ¡! Anda dime que si

Hinata se iba a negar pero vio en los ojos de Naruto suplica, como si temiere quedar solo

Por lo cual acepto, ya en la pieza de Naruto se encontraba con una polera de Naruto que le llegaba hasta medio muslo al igual que el único short que había en la casa del rubio y no se le caía

Se miraba al espejo bastante sonrojada ya que aunque ya no vestía su gran abrigo eso era demasiado sin contar que la ropa le pertenecía a Naruto y podía apreciar su aroma en ella

Ante esto decidió salir a la sala antes de terminar desmayada por sus propios desvaríos

El rubio estaba en el baño a sique procedió a servir el esquicito plato…. Naruto cuando llego a la cocina tuvo que agitar su cabeza varias veces ya que quedó impresionado por la belleza de Hinata

Lo blanca que era su piel y sobre todo el cuadro que daba ella sirviendo la cena con su polera negra que la hacía ver tierna, por que le quedaba grande como un vestido y lo que más le sorprendo fue lo bien con que se sintió por que la Hyuga portaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki

Luego de la cena pasaron a charlar un poco y sin quererlo se quedaron dormidos

Naruto despertó primero y vio luego de quedarse viendo la dulce cara de Hinata, reacciono en la hora y pensó que el destino estaba alineado en su favor , despertó suavemente a la peliazul

Y le explico que eran las 2 de la mañana y que por muy kunuichi que fuera no se iría sola y le propuso quedarse a dormir en su departamento

Hinata ahora si que se puso más roja que un tomate, quedarse a dormir hay no estaba correcto pero si Naruto no le daba la opción para ir a dejarla a su departamento era porque no se encontraba en condiciones pensó ella y además sería muy mal interpretado que ella saliese del departamento del rubio a esas horas y para variar con su ropa

A sique acepto inocentemente y luego de una discusión de voluntades convenció al rubio de que durmiera en su cama, pero ella también tenía que hacerlo fue la única condición del ninja hiperactivo

Hay Porque tuve que quedarme ahora que hago que hago Naruto haca tiempo se quedó dormido pero yo no puedo me siento sumamente incomoda pues aunque al principio nuestra distancia era considerablemente adecuada Naruto luego de quedarse dormido se acercó a mí y me capturo la cintura con su brazo… no sé qué hacer

Hinata casi cuando iba a amanecer se quedó dormida pensando en que nada más le podría pasar, pero no sabía cuan equivocada estaba

A eso de las 9:30 de la mañana se distinguía en el departamento del próximo hokage durmiendo a dos conocidos shinobis el hombre tenía a la mujer aprisionada de la cintura con una mano y la joven descansaba plácidamente en su pecho

Kakashi, Hanabi y Konohamaru y un grupo de ambus que custodiaban al Hokage miraban la escena en estado de shock, porque como había citado a Hanabi y konohamaru a su despacho para explicarles que harían una misión donde iría Naruto de líder y darles las instrucciones ya que ellos eran todavía chunin e irían de misión con los héroes de la guerra y pasaron las horas y Naruto no apareció con lo emocionado que estaba con ir con Konohamaru para enseñarles un par de cosas decidió ir a ver a Naruto, pues le podría haber pasado algo y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Pero nunca se imaginó que he rubio estuviera enredado en las sabanas, bueno eso en realidad no era lo que le asombraba, si no que estuviera con Hinata acaramelados en su cama

Hanabi soltó un Kyyyaa ¡! Y tomo a konohamaru de la manga y lo arrastro quien sabe a dónde, por ese grito Hinata empezó a despertar y por lo consiguiente Naruto al sentir que se movía despertó una poco abrió los ojos y para la desafortunadamente para ambos no se figo en los presentes y estando todavía aturdido por el sueño se aferró a esa comodidad y sentido de bienestar aferrando aún más el cuerpo de Hinata al suyo

Esta almuada es tan comoda emana calor y su abrazo se siente tan bien, esss pe ra las almuadas no abrazan…y yo estoy con Naruto a sique

Entonces la ojiperla abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró con tres ambus y el Hokage mirándolos en estado de shock y se quedó de piedra analizando la situación en la que estaba: ella en la cama de Naruto, con Naruto, Abrazada por Naruto, reposando en el pecho de Naruto …..

Y cuando ato hilos y supo que todos hay creían que ella y Naruto Habían pasado la noche juntos y no precisamente durmiendo, se sentó bruscamente en la cama colorada hasta las orejas

Provocando que Naruto despertara pero aún siguiera recostado

Hinta detebayo! Cinco minutos más no seas mala hina chan cinco minutos más detebayo

Entonces Hinata salto de la cama

Hokage Sama esto no es lo que usted piensa es un mal entendido

Ehhh kakashi sensei que haces aquí

Los ambus salieron de su estado de shock… y todos al ver a Hinata, pensaron en lo guapa que estaba y no se habían dado cuenta

Kakashi por otro lado en sus adentros negaba por la inutilidad de las palabras de la Hyuga se hacían más evidentes al verla con la polera de Naruto y esas piernas al aire por que ess largas pie

Todo el ambiente se disipó cuando sintieron un chacka asesino emanar de Naruto mientras se posicionaba frente a Hinata

EL inteligente Hokage de la aldea salió de la habitación arrastrando a sus anbus antes de que el junchiriki hiciese correr sangre

Kiaaa ¡! Naruto kun tenemos que ir a explicarles que esto no es lo que ellos piensan

Y Hinata iba saliendo cuando Naruto la sostuvo de la muñeca

Hinata déjame a mí solucionar esto

Pero Naruto kun, yo puedo ir a apoyarte a esclarecer las cosas

Hinata no creo que sea conveniente en estos momentos, ¿no te figaste como te miraban esos infelices? Si quieres hacerles un favor y evitar que los tortures no vallas por favor

Esto lo digo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos…. A lo que la Hyuga no se pudo resistir

Y luego que Naruto cerrara la puerta se sonrojo automáticamente


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata, en cuanto Naruto salió de la habitación se sonrojo hasta las orejas, como se supone que había pasado todo eso en menos de veinticuatro horas, se supone que ella solo iba a dejar a Naruto en su casa, ¿cómo llego a que Kakashi y un grupo de anbus los encontraran acostados en la cama del rubio malinterpretando todo?

Naruto luego de salir de su habitación se dirigió a la sala donde se había ido kakashi, sabía que tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a esos pervertidos, aunque en su interior tenía una chispa maliciosa que lo hacía desear que toda esa manga de imbéciles se quedaran con sus pervertidas su pociones, de esa forma no considerarían a Su Hinata soltera , pero lamentablemente no podía hacer porque la peli azul había confiado en él y prefería cualquier cosa antes de ver una mirada decepcionada de la chica

Cuando llego donde estaban todos casi se fue de espalda, al darse cuenta que estaba; konohamaru y Hanabi Hyuga la pequeña hermana de la chica que amaba, esta aparentemente había entado con los anbus a la habitación por la forma en que lo miraba, aunque viéndola bien no era tan pequeña pues debería bordear unos quince y lo que más le sorprendió es que su auto declarado hermano menor le sostenida la mano de forma conciliadora

Esa pequeña sala en que se encontraban los ambus,Naruto,Kakashi,Hanabi y Konohamaru, se encontraba siendo espiada por el byakugan de Hinata que estaba prácticamente en la hiperventilación al comprender que su hermana también había malinterpretado las cosas

Naruto como tu sensei y hokage, te pido disculpas por interrumpir de esta manera en tu casa, pero pensé que estabas enfermo y te aseguro que nuestra intención no fue inmiscuirnos en tu vida privada, gomenasai dijo con una leve reverencia, junto con los anbus

Detebayo, creo que aquí hay un mal entendido, pues yo no tengo nada con Hinata, hasta el momento pensó el rubio

Entonces de una forma inesperada Hanabi Hyuga activo su byakugan encontrándose con el de su hermana que se sorprendió de gran manera

Y entonces apartando la mirada de la mayor en la cual en sus ojos se podía interpretar en mensaje de Hanabi estas equivocada

Miro a Naruto por un rato y le dijo: entonces cabeza de chorlito me podrías decir porque ella esta en tu cama vestida con una polera con el símbolo de tu clan

Y hace unos momentos la abrazabas por su cintura, ¿Ehhhh?

Los anbus se sorprendieron al escuchar a la pequeñaja hablarle así a Naruto, con semejante atrevimiento, ya que este era un reconocido y respetado shinobi alrededor del mundo

A Konohamaru y Kakashi le corría una gota por la cabeza, al primero por que veía lo que se avecinaba con ese torbellino castaño y el último por que comprendía que había cometido un gran error al venir y más al traer a esos dos niños con él

Naruto quedo en un principio en estado shock por la joven, pero luego mostro una gran sonrisa pues le gustaba la gente así, que decía lo que pensaba

Hablo kakashi-Hanabi, déjale tu hermana ya tiene 20 años ella puede hacer de su vida lo que le plazca y a su edad es normal lo… que tu viste completo el hokage con un pequeño sonrojo

Mocoso, nadie te cree ¿ lo sabes no?

Si kurama, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Déjamelo, pequeño pervertido

De que hablas zorro sarnoso

LO SE HOKAGE SAMA, PERO ESTE IMBECIL ESTA NEGANDO A MI HERMANA Y ESO ES LO QUE NO ME GUSTA; ELLA SE MERECE….

En ese momento todos fueron rodeados por el chacka del Kyubi, y pudieron ver partes de las escenas del día anterior, esta era un técnica que Naruto y Kurama habían practicado, para misiones de espionaje e interrogatorio, cuando necesitaban su ayuda en cosas de relevancia

Claro que no mostro todo, sino las partes donde se podía ver por qué los encontraron, en esa situación

¿Te quedas tranquila ahora?

Hanabi estaba en gran aprieto, pero fue salvada por su hermana que apareció en la sala pese al pedido de Naruto, porque algo que ella no podía aguantar, es ver a su pequeña hermana en aprietos, aunque se aseguró de ponerse unos pantalones más largos, pues ella no era tan tonta y se figo en como los anbus miraban sus piernas

Naruto miró odioso a los anbus, enviándoles una advertencia muda sobre mirar demás a la Hyuga

Buenos días dijo Hinata en una reverencia

Y luego estrecho a su hermana en su pecho, alisándole el pelo, hace mucho no te veo pequeña

Onessan solo fueron dos meses respondió una sonrojada Hanabi, pero con el aire duro que caracterizaba a todo Hyuga

Naruto pensó para sus adentros que esa niña era la viva imagen de Neji

Bueno, bueno, Creo que aprovechare el momento para hablar con los cuatro, Chicos se pueden retirar, los anbus salieron en una nube de humo

Bueno, Naruto, Hinata, no sé si recuerdan pero los cité hoy en mi oficina a las 8 de la mañana,

¿ehh? Digo el rubio totalmente confundido

Que hora es kakashi sensei digo hinata muy impresionada

Son cerca de las 10 de la mañana Hinata, lo siento Hokage sama, nunca me había quedado dormida hasta tan tarde gomenasai, decía Hinata múltiples veces

¡Detebayo! es cierto se me olvido completamente, pero ya que estamos aquí

Konohamaru al sentirse totalmente ignorado hasta el momento hiso un comentario que sonrojo a Naruto

-Claro onisan, si a las ocho lo único que tenías en tu mente era abrazar la cintura de Hinata Sama

Y para variar salto Hanabi maliciosa – Y mi hermana se quedó dormida en sus poderosas brazos y sus fuertes manos que la hacen sentir segura…. Definitivo Hinata se arrepentiría toda la vida de en un momento de insensatez contarle a Hanabi lo bien que se sintió cuando Naruto tomo su mano en la guerra

Saliendo del embrolló, Hinata dijo que iría preparar té y Naruto como buen anfitrión los invito a sentarse

Hinata luego de un momento llegó con té y unas galletas que hizo en la noche, estas últimas se las paso a Naruto para que las repartiera mientras ella servía al té, pegándole suaves manotones el manos cuando el rubio sacaba una que otra mientras le servía a los demás

En ese momento Hinata empezó a recordar que cuando se fue, de la mansión Hyuga sus amigos le ayudaron a buscar un departamento y para su sorpresa solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles del rubio, asique se empezaron a ser muy cercanos y debes en cuando almorzaban a cenaban juntos

Hinata y Naruto veían su comportamiento normal, pues ellos se habían acostumbrado a dividirse algunas tareas cuando se juntaban en alguna casa aunque la mayoría de las veces era en la de Hinata

Pero los tres presentes los miraban bastantes confundidos por la familiaridad en que se trataban

En la sala se podía notar a una Hanabi con konohamaru mirando a sus ejemplos a seguir con una extraña sonrisa y a kakashi estaba distante en sus pensamientos, pues no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que comunicar

Bueno lo primero es que los engañe con respecto a la misión, konohamaru y Hanabi

¿Que? Preguntaron sorprendidos, luego de una sarta de cosas que le digo el descendiente del clan Sarutobi al Hokage entre ellas destacaron cosas, como pervertido viejo decrepito

Hasta que KONOHAMARU cállate y deja hablar a hokage sama mustio Hanabi ahorcándolo con su bufanda, a los presentes les callo una gota por la cabeza

Cof Cof Cof , como decía la verdad es que no irán de misión con los 12 de konoha, de hecho eso era bastante ridículo siendo que es imposible que desplegáramos tal poder, alertaría a medio mundo en sentido literal….

Lo que realmente pasa es que se ha puesto en marcha un proyecto entre las cinco aldeas

Este consiste en mandar a dos shinobis que representen a la aldea

A un entrenamiento de dos meses a un campo donde está todo dispuesto estos tienen que ir con dos sensei que fueron elegidos de antemano por los 5 kages

Asique en realidad para lo que ustedes dos han sido escogidos es para ser formados como futuros líderes en la aldea y alianza shinobi por si sucede algo en el futuro

Hinata risueña le cerró la boca a Konohamaru y a Hanabi

Y esa competencia entre los de su generación la forme para estudiarlos más a fondo y créanme no me han impresionado

Hokage sama, mi intención no es ser impertinente ¿pero yo que tengo que ver aquí?

Ehh claro se me olvidaba esos sensei personalizados que hemos escogidos los kages

Son Naruto uzumaki por sus increíbles logros, que no nombrare pronuncio kakashi por lo bajo al ver los ojos brillosos del chico que ahora desprendían cascadas de lagrimas

Y Hinata Hyuga, pues eres la mejor anbu del momento, por tu aporte en la guerra y por qué los cinco pensamos que eres la más capacitada para trabajar en la empatía de los estudiante para con sus compatriotas, esto quedo en evidencia cuando en la guerra animaste a Naruto y de paso a toda la alianza ….. Lo único que me resta decirte Hinata es que al asignarte esta nueva responsabilidad ya no ocuparas el cargo del mando del escuadrón de inteligencia de los anbus de la raíz


	3. El comienzo

Capítulo 3 : El comienzo

Los cuatro ninjas se despedían del Hokage, en la salida de la aldea, mientras emprendían su camino, en este Hinata se pudo dar cuenta que su hermana y konohamaru tenían una extraña sincronía

Ellos aunque peleaban por cosas simples, se miraban con afecto y diversión. Esto era lo que más le llamaba la atención de la peli azul , pues su hermana no era reconocida por mostrar sus emociones abiertamente

Estaba a punto de descifrar a que se debía el brillo malicioso de la menor, pero la vos de Naruto la distrajo

Comunicando que pararían a comer sus almuerzos, cada uno dejo sus cosas al lado de unas rocas y se dispusieron a merendar

Mientras lo hacían, Naruto, que estaba muy emocionado por que cumpliría un rol de sensei con Konohamaru a quien el consideraba un digno sucesor de el , recordaba las cosas que kakashi había hecho, cuando los asignaron al equipo 7

Llego a la conclusión de que al haber sido escogidos los aprendices por su antiguo sensei, no habría necesidad de hacer esa molesta prueba, en la que el termino amarrado en un tronco

Pero si presentarse, asique empezó dando la misma introducción que hizo kakaashi, cuando se formó el legendario equipo 7

Bueno, para empezar, porque no nos presentamos

Pero si ya nos conocemos, pronuncio una confundida Hanabi

Si pero tienen que decir, lo que les gusta, odian, su propósito para ser shinobi y que les motivo a ganar esta prueba, sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así

En el lugar se formó un silencio avasallador, asique Hinata se propuso ser la primera en comenzar

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 20 año, me gustan muchas cosas y odio pocas, una de ellas es la gente que no tiene valores, mi primer propósito al ser shinob,i era caminar al lado de una persona, ahora creo que eso es una estupidez, por lo cuál mi motivo para seguir siéndolo y haber entrado en anbu, es hacerme más fuerte, para proteger a mis amigos y familia, tengo muchos sueños, pero el más reciente, es entrenarlos como grandes shinobis en último lugar mi pasatiempo es prensar flores, esto último lo digo con un lindo sonrojo

Naruto, se mantenía caris bajo, porque tenía la certeza de que Hinata quería caminar al lado de el y ahora se enteraba que ella lo consideraba una tontería, se encontraba sumergido en esas divagaciones hasta que escucho a konohamaru

Yo soy konohamaru Sarutobi, tengo 15 años, me gusta ayudar a mi aldea, lo que odio, prefiero no decirlo, mi propósito es superar a mi abuelo y ser Hokage, mi motivo para pasar la es prueba hacerme más fuerte para cumplir mis sueños; ser Hokage y proteger a mis amigos, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a un clan entero, esto lo dijo mirando a Hanabi, y mis pasatiempos son juntarme con mis amigos

Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, tengo 15 años, me gusta estar con mi familia en especial con mis hermanos, o sea pasar tiempo en la tumba de neji, no me gusta que se me impongan reglas, mi primer propósito para convertirme en shinobi fue agradar a mi padre, ahora es un arma para cumplir mis sueños, estos son proteger con mi vida si fuese necesario a las personas que quiero y no dejarme enjaular, mi pasatiempo entrenar

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo casi 21 años, últimamente me gusta observar la luna, esto lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo mirando a Hinata, pero la inocente chica no se dio por aludida, no me gusta que los demás toquen a mi luna, mi propósito para convertirme en lo que soy es ser Hokage, en estos momentos también para proteger en particular a una persona y mis sueños más recientes son, entrenarlos adecuadamente y crear mi propia familia y pasatiempo favorito, comer ramen ¡Detebayo!

Luego terminaron de comer muy amistosamente y emprendieron el viaje al país del vegetal, donde serían entrenados en conjunto los ninjas de las 5 aldeas

Ya que la princesa del lugar accedió al saber que irían; Naruto y Hinata

Mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol Hinata que iba a la cabeza hablo

**Hanabi**

**Si, hermana **

**No, tienes que preocuparte por la marca, ni por que los ancianos te presionen de alguna manera, ese es mi deber como hermana y lo decidí hace mucho tiempo, asique tu vive tu vida con tranquilidad **

**Pero hermana, ellos podrían intentar algo contra ti **

**No te preocupes soy lo suficiente fuerte, para afrontarlo**

Detebayo, si esos vejestorios le tocan un pelo, yo los matare, pensaba el rubio

**Además Hanabi, si quieres ser la líder del clan, nunca podrán sellarte**

**Pero hermana entonces, a ti te sellarían y además el liderazgo no es algo que me interese **

**Hinata en ese momento se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermana y vio determinación en sus ojos**

**Entonces Hanabi nadie te obligara a nada, te lo prometo por el nombre de Neji, tu solo concéntrate en tu entrenamiento**

**Hai **

Konohamaru que iba a lado de Hanabi procesaba la información, eso quería decir que él tampoco se debería preocupar tanto por el tema del sellado de Hanabi, pero no lo olvidaría, porque si Hinata sensei tenía algún inconveniente el iba a actuar

Bueno bueno pasando de los conflictos familiares, me gustaría que me demostraras tus habilidades Hanabi, después de todo un sensei debe saber las habilidades de sus alumnos

Po por supuesto tartamudeo la hyuga al ver que ese detalle se le paso por alto

Tu aras lo mismo Konohamaru, ya que las de mi hermana las se

Hai, respondieron los dos Shinobis al unísono

…..

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Ahí está el capítulo tres, espero este sea del agrado de todos

También quería aprovechar de agradecer por sus comentarios, ya que estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo, por lo cual quiero invitarlos a seguir haciéndolo


	4. Chapter 4

Los cuatro ninjas de konoha iban camino a un hospedaje cuando fueron interceptados por shikamaru Nara

**¿Que haces aquí shikamaru kun?**

**Traigo mensajes urgentes del Hokage**

**¿Sucedió algo en la aldea detabayo?**

**No pero necesito hablar con ustedes,en privado **

Ya en privado el Nara les empezó a trasmitir el mensaje del Hokage, después de quejarse de lo problemático que había sido llegar hasta ellos

El mensaje consistía en que tendrían que ir encubiertos hasta el país del vegetal, en específico la aldea de la hierba

Donde se encontrarían con los enviados del resto de las aldeas que también llegarían encubiertos, esto se debía a que un rebelde del que poca información tenía, había interceptado al grupo de la aldea de la arena

Luego de esto Shikamaru se retiró y quedando solos Naruto y Hinata que decidieron a medio contarles a los chicos lo que sucedía

Y con medio contarles nos referimos a que se saltarían algunos detalles.

…..°…...

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado de donde estaban los senseis del grupo

**¿crees que al idiota, le guste mi hermana?**

**Ehhh …. Es obvio que babea por ella Hanabi chan**

**¿Y porque no se le declarara el muy estúpido?**

**Yo creo que no se atreve, como que les hace falta algo para iniciar**

**Como un empujoncito eh?**

**Algo así** en ese momento konohamaru se dio cuenta de que Hanabi tenía un brillo muy conocido para el en los ojos y mientras le corría un escalofrió por la espina dorsal la oji blanco se acercaba a el asechándolo cual presa indefensa

**¿tu me ayudaras a darles ese empujoncito verdad konahamaru kun?** Le pregunto la castaña de una forma inocente a la cual el joven no se pudo aguantar y sumándole lo que se iba a divertir a costas de Naruto, termino acepando la propuesta de su compañera de equipo

En ese momento llegaron los dos sensei y empezaron a explicarles que de ahora en adelante irían encubiertos a la aldea de la hierba, porque el Hokage quería que tuvieran cuidado, por algunos ninjas renegados que quedaban libres

Por lo cual aprovecharían de empezar su primera lección que sería de encubrimiento y espionaje shinobi

Pero antes de que Hinata empezara con esa lección, Naruto les recordó que tendrían que mostrar sus habilidades, entonces se organizó una pelea entre Hanabi y konohamaru

En la que los niños demostraron gran maestría en ninjutsu por parte del chico y por parte de la chica en taijutsu

Cuando terminaron fueron felicitados por sus maestros

Y konohamaru recibió una serie de burlas nada agradables por parte de Naruto al perder

Lo que más le molestaba al niño, es que perdió por un descuido, ya que al quedarse hipnotizado con la imagen de una Hanabi; con los ojos brillosos por su emoción y el cabello meciéndose al viento, no se dio cuenta cuando esta le asesto un golpe con su juken

A sique con todo su despecho le dijo a Naruto que peleara con Hinata a ver si le podía ganar, sin usar el modo sabio obviamente pensó el chico

Hinata y Naruto querían hacerse los tontos con la petición del niño pero no contaban con Hanabi que casi los obligo a realizar el encuentro

Naruto cuando se encontró frente a Hinata supo que tenía que actuar con cuidado, ya que vio esa determinación en los ojos de la Hyuga que solo ponía cuando estaba decidida a tomarse las cosas enserio

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la chica dijo las siguientes palabras

**Bien Uzumaki Naruto, mantente alerta y ataca con intenciones de muerte**

Empezó a sudar frío ya que esas eran una de las palabras que se decían los anbus antes sus entrenamientos y Hinata como líder de uno estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra sus compañeros a modo de entrenamiento y en esos momentos, sí que daba miedo

Flash back

Naruto acudía a un llamado de ayuda de los anbus y para llegar al cuartel donde se encontraba shikamaru tenía que pasar por el patio de entrenamiento y cuando cruzaba ese lugar se quedó mirando a una chica anbu que le pareció conocida; esta tenía el pelo entre negro y azul, atado a una coleta y tenía su máscara anbu al igual que su contrincante puesta

Entonces la chica dijo :** mantente alerta y ataca con intenciones de muerte, yo soy el enemigo y tu mi obstáculo, sin restricciones, sin miramientos tu misión es mi muerte y la mía la tuya **

En ese momento al rubio le empezó a interesar la pelea. Esta empezó con un abrumador nivel de taijutsu por parte de la chica que esquivaba y golpeaba a su oponente indicándole los puntos débiles de sus ataques y defensas

Luego de una pelea enardecida en la que Naruto llego a pensar que de verdad no pararían hasta matarse, el anbu paso a atacar a la chica con fuerte armamento ninja al estilo tenten

Pero la chica fue más hábil y termino inmovilizando a su contrincante con unos senbons sin que el se diera cuenta de cuando se acercó, Naruto sudo frio comparando a la chica con Zabusa momochi

**Que **fría** esa chica, detebayo**

**Problemática diría yo, aunque su labor como jefa de la división de inteligencia, rastreo y espionaje, es entrenar a sus subordinados de esta forma y además es estricta sus compañeros la quieren y respetan mucho **

Naruto al darse cuenta de la presencia de shikamaru le iba a comentar algo, pero se quedó de piedra

Al ver que la chica se sacaba la máscara y ayudaba a su contrincante pidiéndole disculpas y felicitándolo por su avance, pues en ese instante se dio cuenta que la especialista en inteligencia, rastreo y espionaje de las divisiones anbu era nada más ni nada menos que su, tierna, amable y delicada, Hinata Hyuga

**jajajajjajajajajaja…. ¿Problemático no naruto?**

Fin del flash back

Hinata se lanzó atacar a Naruto por sorpresa y le asesto un golpe en el estómago, que le hizo saltar legos y pero este se apoyó en el suelo y de un impulso llego a Hinata con kunai en mano para ponerlo en la garganta de la chica, pero esta lo corto con una cuchilla de chacka, por lo que al chico no le quedo más opción que empezar una pelea en taijutsu

El chico iba retrocediendo para que no le alcanzara a golpear tan fuerte como al principio, mientras agradecía mentalmente porque todavía no usaba el modo Hyuga en la pelea

El reconocía que era muy buena, aunque no tanto para derrotarle, pero le gustaba verla en esa forma guerrera por algún motivo, a sique no se esforzaría en terminar la batalla muy rápido

Pero sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba aquello la chica lo conducía a un tronco con el cual ahora chocaba su espalda, Hinata sin perder tiempo lo inmovilizo con todo su cuerpo

Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, por el asombro de verse en ese lugar acorralado, pero más porque

_Ehh, detebayo…. Hinata tiene todo su cuerpo presionando el mío, puedo sentir cada trazo del cuerpo de ella presionado junto al mío y se siente tan bien, no puedo explicar esta sensación, solo se que si esto sigue así no podre concentrarme debidamente ya que por mi mente solo pasa de tomar a hinata en mis brazos e invertir la posición y ser yo quien la capture en este tronco y besarla con todas mis fuerzas_

_Par__**a ay mocoso hentai, ya sabía yo que tener a jiraya como mentor te dejaría secuelas**_

_**De que hablas pulgoso **_

_**¿De verdad no me entiendes?, aunque mi propósito es advertirte que estamos en un combate que tus alumnos quieren ver a sique reacciona antes que sospechen que eres un INUtil **_

Pero era demasiado tarde Hinata había activado su Byakugan y ahora que el volvía en si la kunoichi estaba usando ocho trigramas, treinta dos palmas

Y el no podía hacer nada para zafarse a sique no le quedó más remedio que recibir los golpes

Y luego de ello se concentró en derrotar a Hinata, que le dio mucha más pelea con muchos golpes incluidos de los que el se había imaginado,Pero finalmente lo consiguió escondiendo un kage bushin gusto debajo de la Hyuga derrotándola al igual que Neji en los exámenes chunin, pero con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla

….

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sobre él

También les quería ofrecer que si quieren pueden hacerme preguntas sobre el finc , como por ejemplo; cosas que no entiendan, dudas y también son libres para darme ideas para incluir en la historia o hacer algún oneshot

Pdt: también quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios hasta el momento, ya que me han motivado a seguir escribiendo este finc ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…  
>Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo número 5, espero les guste<p>

Antes de que empiecen a leer para su mejor comprensión quiero mencionarles que de ahora en adelante cuando una conversación presente las siguientes características es porque los hablantes son Naruto y kurama ; _estas son el formato de letra cursiva y subrayada_

Capitulo Número 5

Luego de aquella pelea entre Hinata y Naruto, llegaron a una posada de civiles, en esta arrendaron dos habitaciones una para los hombres y otra las Hyugas

¿Naruto kun, a ti te gusta Hinata sensei verdad?

¿Qué a mí qué?... Naruto estaba bastante colorado y sudaba copiosamente, por lo cual konohamaru decidió seguir picando a su sensei

Bueno es que he estado hablando con Hanabi chan y me ha dicho que Hinata Sensei, estaba muy cercana a Gaara sama , a sique que lo más probable es que el katzekage valla por eso al lugar de concentración, para poder verla ¿tú me entiendes no naruto?

_De que se supone que está hablando konohamaru, a Hinata el que le gusto soy yo, bueno ella me lo digo una vez _

_Jajajajaja mocoso, ¿eso fue hace cuánto?, esa niña te persigue desde la academia, no me extrañaría que ya se haya cansado de ti y tus indecisiones. Además es bastante bonita y dulce la chiquilla, debe tener más de un pretendiente_, termino el zorro echándose desinteresadamente a dormir, pero ostentaba una sonrisa burlona, que delata las ganas de divertirse del zorro

Entonces Naruto que estaba abriendo su cama salto por encima de esta hasta llegar a un impresionado konohamaru al que empezó a interrogar sobre que más sabia de Hinata y Gaara, ¿si es que estaban juntos? ¿si lo estaban desde cuándo? ¿cómo se dio cuenta Hanabi? ¿Qué le gustaba a Hinata del pelirojo?

En ese entonces ingreso una Hinata que solo pudo ver la escena de Naruto zarandeando a konohamaru por intermedio de la larga bufanda del muchacho

**Cof Cof….. Naruto necesito hablar un momento contigo, a solas **

Konohamaru salió de la habitación con la cabeza hecha un lío pues al ver los ojos de Naruto se percató que estaba metiendo la pata muy a fondo por culpa de su amiga

Porque por algo Hanabi era catalogada una excelente ninja, pues ella podía mover todos los hilos a su favor sin que nadie descubriera que ella era la orquestadora de la función

**Naruto kun, calculando el recorrido llegaremos la aldea de la hierba al cabo de tres días si vamos con rapidez, pero estaba pensando cambiar el recorrido, por precaución.**

**Mmm…. Sería lo ideal pues no nos convendría enfrascarnos en una pelea**

**Exacto y el camino que tengo en mente nos haría pasar por el país fluvial, asique podríamos pasar a la villa de los herreros para buscar armas y así entrenar un poco con los chicos**

**Si me parece excelente **

Y cuando la conversación ya estaba por acabar Nuestro rubio no pudo aguantar la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro, pero haciendo acopio de su inteligencia, prefirió hacer una pregunta indirecta que delatara realmente la intención que llevaba

**¿Hinata chan de casualidad no sabes quienes son los enviados de la arena?**

_Mocoso porque no le preguntas de una vez, si es que te cambio por Gaara y punto?_

_Cállate zorro pulgoso y déjame escuchar_

**Etoo. Bueno por lo que se son Matsuri chan y una ninja que no conozco, aunque también los acompañara un tiempo Gaara**

_¿Gaara, sin el sama, sin el kun… solo Gaara, ella ni siquiera a Kiba y Shino, se refiere de esa manera, que tanta confianza tiene con es mapache eh?_

Naruto procuraba calmarse pero le fue imposible y todo llego a su culmine cuando al abrir los ojos noto un sonrojo notorio en las facciones de su Hinata, pues él estaba acostumbrado a despertar aquellas reacciones en la kunoichi, al pensar en esto sintió como un extraño fuego le quemaba las entrañas, que se supone que era lo que sentía  
>el nunca antes había tenido esas reacciones por una chica, a él solo le molestaba las sobre atenciones que tenía el teme y en esa generalización iba su ahora casi hermana Sakura , en cambio en esta ocasión le molestaba las atenciones que daba y recibía Hinata de parte de Gaara, sin siquiera haberlos visto en alguna situación extraña<p>

Hinata no entendía que pasaba pues atónita presencio un desfile de emociones por parte de Naruto como; duda, rabia, consternación, aclaración y ahora sus ojos destellaban algo que no podía interpretar

_Ahh! No sé qué hacer_

_Yo creo que deberías acercarte a ver si todavía reacciona igual a ti mocoso, eso despegaría tus dudas y yo podría dormir en paz_

_Ehh…. No puedo hacer eso detebayo _

_Claro, claro, verdad que ahora la chica es la novia del kage de la arena _

_Kyaa! Que le pasara a Naruto me mira muy extraño, que hago, creo que me tengo que ir si eso me tengo que ir, ya le dije lo necesario y le diré que quiero ir a descansar._

**Naruto kun, me iré a descansar, que pases buena noche **

Pero cuando la chica iba a abrir la puerta para irse sintió como era jalada por el brazo y quedaba pegada a la puerta

Naruto embelesado por los sorprendidos ojos color luna, tomo uno de los mechones azulados y los acaricio con la punta de sus dedo, atesorando su sedosidad y olvidándose de sus infundados celos por un minuto, pues al ver su sonrojo se dio cuenta que el que estaba mal era el por su inseguridad. que tenía la bases en su estupidez, por el hace mucho tuvo que haber reaccionado a la confesión de la chica

**Hinata chan, ¿te había dicho antes que tus ojos me recuerdan a la luna?**

**Etoo no na na na ruto kun**

**Pues si por eso tu eres mi luna**

_Como se supone que tengo que tomar esto que me está diciendo, pero perooo el esa vez dijo_

_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo casi 21 años, últimamente me gusta observar la luna y no me gusta que los demás toquen a mi luna _

La cara de Hinata estaba totalmente desencajado y roja hasta el tope, pero con una hermosa sonrisa, que Naruto pudo ver, por lo cual prosiguió

**¿Ese día tú? **Pregunto Hinata más que dudosa

**Si, Hinata chan tu eres la luna de la que hable esa vez ¡detebayo! **

Las chicos inconscientemente empezaron a acercase podían sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios por el cálido aliento del otro

Hinata se sentía realmente bien pues las manos de Naruto ahora se posicionaban en su cintura y le daban una exquisita sensación de protección, mientras el cálido aliento de este chocaba con labios que casi se rozaban tortuosamente con los del chico

Naruto se estremeció cuando inconscientemente poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, lo que más le gusto fue sentir como ella se estremecía en sus brazos, y como se sentía tan frágil a pesar de la tremenda habilidad que tenía como kunoichi, este se sorprendió un poco al sentir como la chica abrazaba su cuello con sutileza correspondiendo a sus acciones, pero de enseguida reacciono eso quería decir que aún estaba a tiempo de empezar una relación con Hinata que ella podía ser la madre de sus hijos, porque si Naruto ya había decidió que haría su familia junto a Hinata y nadie más, por era a la única que amaba y amaría como mujer

El chico atolondradamente guío a la chica un poco más a la puerta y bajo la cabeza para por fin entrelazar sus labios con los de ella, por fin podría hacer aquello con lo que soñaba de un tiempo atrás

El contacto fue exquisito para los dos al principio fue un beso suave, casto, correspondiente a su casi nulas experiencias en los besos, pero luego se fue intensificando, Naruto mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Hinata para poder introducir su lengua

Pero en ese preciso momento se escuchó como golpeaban presurosos la puerta de la habitación

¡Konohamaru san traigo su pedido, habrá por favor!

…..

Bueno hasta ay a sido el quinto capítulo de la historia, espero les guste Y no odien a konohamaru xD

Además quería agradecerle a todos los que siguen la historia y la comentan

Bueno desde ahora comenzare a agradecerle a las personas que comentan en cada capítulo en signo de gratitud ya que realmente me instan a seguir escribiendo …..

sabbath9997 Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia

Zafir09 que agradezco a ti también de forma muy especial ya que as apoyado y expresado tu opinión en cada capítulo desde el principio

…


End file.
